Infatuation
by Frenchtoastlovr94
Summary: Sasuke comes home after his first trip of redemption and finds out that Sakura was on a date. What happens next? Read to find out.


_Hi, here is a one-shot. In this story Sasuke has just returned after his first trip of redemption and found out that Sakura was on a date. Angsty, romancy, fluffy goodness to come._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does._

When Kotaro dropped Sakura off at her one bedroom apartment and didn't ask to be let in she was quite frankly relieved.

Sure, the man her parents all but forced her to meet was charming and good company the man failed in comparison to the man she wished she was with.

Sakura was so deep into her own thoughts which was probably why she didn't recognize his presence but when he spoke up she all but keeled over and had a heart attack.

"Hello Sakura." Greeted the deep voice from a dark corner of her living room.

As I said before she wasn't expecting anybody to be hiding out in her apartment at this time of night much less him.

"S-Sasuke?" She stuttered knowing whose voice that was for it haunted her in her dreams.

"What in the world are you doing here?"

"The dobe told me you moved into your own place so I wanted to congratulate you." Sasuke said as he came into the light. "It's been a while." He finished with a half-smile.

"Yea, it sure has." Sakura thought out loud.

And it has been a while, a long while since Sakura saw him last. Almost two years. Looking at the man in front of her she noticed he didn't look all that different physically, except his hair was longer and not styled outwards. The only main difference Sakura could sense was his energy. It wasn't as volatile as it was when they were younger or as guilt ridden as it was when he left for his trip for redemption. It was more at peace.

"I expected you to be here but I guess you were out. Sorry for barging in, the rain wouldn't let up and I had no place else to go."

"D-don't worry. You're always welcome here." Sakura replied shaking her arms and giving him a small hesitant smile.

Sasuke inwardly grinned at seeing Sakura's reaction. He missed the times when he could rattle her when they were younger, not that he would let anyone else know. When he returned to the village after his two years adventure the first thing he did was report to the hokage and after that he bumped into Naruto who demanded they trained. While the man was exhausted and only wanted to find a place to sleep he was glad to see that the dobe was still the dobe. After their mock battle Naruto treated Sasuke to a late-late lunch, almost dinner when the blonde told him some unsettling news.

 _Few hours previously._

"So how long do you think you're going to be here teme?" Naruto asked as the two old friends were chowing down. Ramen as usual.

"Hn. Maybe a couple months who knows. Depends." Sasuke said. Naruto could tell that the man wasn't fully present, like his mind was elsewhere.

"Depends on Sakura." Naruto stated. He knew he hit the nail on the head when Sasuke visibly tensed up at the mention of their old teammate.

"Hn. It's her choice."

At that all Naruto could do was nod his head.

As the meal was coming to a close and Sasuke was about to get up to leave to see Sakura Naruto abruptly grabbed onto his arm.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked a little confused as to why he stopped him.

"Look Sasuke…" Naruto started but then stopped.

"What?"

"Well, it's about Sakura." Naruto mumbled.

When he heard his blonde friend refer to Sakura so hesitantly Sasuke could feel his blood go cold.

"What about Sakura. She's alright right!" He asked starting to feel not only slightly panicked but annoyed. He could feel all the diners staring at them. If its anything the Uchiha hates it's public eyes on him.

"Wha- yes of course she's fine." Naruto told him.

"Well then what the hell is it."

"It's just that…"

"Oh, for the love of god Naruto tell me!" Sasuke yelled incredibly frustrated at being left in the dark.

"Sakura's seeing someone!" Naruto blurted out. Red faced.

At hearing this Sasuke swore his heart stopped for a minute. He didn't expect this. Hadn't she told him she'd wait for him? Pfft what was he thinking why in the world would she waiting for him again after everything. She'd be foolish to.

"That's great." Sasuke said after a long moment.

"Wait what?" Naruto asked confused. He thought that Sasuke would show a bit more emotion than that.

"I'm glad she's finally found someone who can give her what I can't." Sasuke answered as he left the restaurant.

 _Back to present._

"Would you like some tea Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she slipped off her shoes and walked into the kitchen.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm sorry I don't have much else to offer you last weekend Tsunade-sama came over and drank me out of all my Sake." He could hear her laugh from his place in the living room.

"Tea is just fine thank you." He called out to her as he sat down on her couch.

After a few minutes of quiet observation Sakura came out and placed two steaming cups of tea in front of them and sat down.

"I left your tea black just like you like it." She smiled.

"Hn." He nodded in appreciation.

"So…" Sakura started after an uncomfortable silence overwhelmed her.

"How is he." He asked wanting to cut to the chase.

"How is who?" She questioned. Surely, he's seen Naruto since he returned.

"Your boyfriend."

"My…" Sakura was speechless. Who told him she was dating someone, if you could even call it that.

"Naruto said you've met someone." He told her when he saw the look of confusion written on her face.

'Why that little…" Sakura thought to herself. 'I'm gonna tear him a new one.'

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted, as if asking her to respond.

Sakura sighed. "I don't think you could call what Kotaro and I have a relationship by any means. He is just the son of an old friend of my parents. We went out maybe twice. That's it."

"I see." Sasuke nodded. Seems like the dobe didn't know as much as he thought.

"Do you have feelings for him?" He asked.

Sakura looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"That's a little personal don't you think?" She responded. Her face beat red.

"I see."

"What I mean is."

"I'm glad you've found someone." Sasuke said after downing his tea and started to get up.

Seeing this Sakura sighed once again and turned her attention back to her beverage.

"I should have feelings for him. But truthfully, I don't. He's a friend that's all." That got the man to stop in his steps.

"Even after all this time I still only hold feelings for you Sasuke…"

"Hn. That's stupid." He said, glaring at her. "It was an infatuation when we were younger. You shouldn't let that stop you from finding happiness." He told her after looking back towards the front door but didn't move towards it.

Sasuke nearly jumped when he heard something shattering on the floor behind him.

When Sasuke looked behind him he swore he'd never seen someone so angry.

"An infatuation?" She started. "Do you honestly think that after all this time what I feel for you is infatuation." She looked up at him.

Before Sasuke could comprehend the emotion written on Sakura's face he was pressed forcibly into the wall.

"What I feel for you is in no way close to infatuation. If that was all I would've been able to move on! I would've been able to love Kotaro I would be able to sleep easier at night not caring if you were safe, if you were okay! You wouldn't be able to hurt me in a way that nobody ever could with just one look. I would be able to leave your memory behind me!" She yelled and after each point she shoved him deeper and deeper into the wall. How dare he call my feelings for him an infatuation. The pig!

Once she eased up on him just enough so that he could turn the tides and force her against the wall instead he said. "Well stop it!" He yelled. "If caring about me is such a nuisance to you, stop it. It doesn't do either of us any good!"

"I can't!" She yelled out in anguish. "That's what's slowly killing me. The fact that you can even ask that of me just shows just how ignorant of my feelings you are! After what happened to your clan can you honestly tell me that you ever stopped thinking about them, about missing them! No! So don't expect me to-" Sakura was about to finish her sentence but couldn't because something cut her off.

Sasuke was kissing her. I mean actually kissing her. What the bloody hell. It took a moment for Sakura to realize what was happening but when she did she returned the action, putting her whole heart and soul into it.

It was a few minutes before Sasuke and Sakura pulled apart. The need for oxygen overpowered the need to be joined together.

"Tch. You're so annoying." Sasuke sighed.

"Wha-" Again Sakura was cut short with a passionate embrace.

"How can I possibly justify leaving you here when you say something like that?" He asked her as he leaned his forehead against hers. His attitude was so different that a minute ago that it had Sakura's head spinning.

"I would've left you alone if I knew you were able to move on but it just seems to me that you are as hopeless as I am." He smiled.

After hearing his version of a confession Sakura didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she was glad she allowed her heart just some leverage over her actions. She knew that no matter what happens next, she was glad to be able to speak her heart for the first real time in forever.

 _Hi Everyone. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and I hope it isn't too OOC._

 _Please leave me a review to let me know what you think. Thanks!_

 _Chao,_


End file.
